Genesis
by g3nesis1
Summary: [Right after the last episode] Integra has been hiding things for quite some time. Not only from Alucard, but from everyone. Will she finally give into her temptations? [w friend]
1. Her Choice

Integral looked to Alucard's bleeding hand as he broke the glass in his palm. Her eyes led to his... His red, wonderful eyes. She tried to hide it, but deep inside she wanted him to have her... Her blood, she wanted to let him taste her pulse. She held it deep inside, ever since she was a naive child. Her heart was pounding deep in her chest, rattling through out her. Her lip quivered. "Alucard?" She said, in a dull tone.

She looked away from his eyes, afraid that her own would betray her. "My choice.. Alucard?" She slid from the cot and put her hand to his, lowering it slightly. "Why do you do this, Alucard? What do you have to gain?"

Alucard smiled broadly, "You, you've already surpassed most humans. You are ready, that's why I offer it. There" Alucard was interrupted by the door opening and a guard holding a tray, "Ma'am, your supper." He walked in and set it down on a table, turned and left.

Alucard phased through the wall again. "Annoying little cockroach of a human. Let me ask you, do you really want to sit in this hellhole rotting away until your traitors decide to let you out? Leave all of that and come with me."

She looked up. He was right. They were traitors, to her and the Queen. How dare they? Her heart was pounding away inside of her chest as she pressed herself against Alucard, letting him feel it ride through her. She gulped loudly and closed her eyes, swallowing down her emotions. She would not let her demeanor faulter. Her lip quivered again, her body shaking slightly. She got closer and closer to Alucard, until her body was fully against his.

She closed her eyes, tossing aside all her thoughts and the warnings in her head, telling her.. 'No! Don't! It will only bring about trouble. You are the leader of this Hellsing House. You will not be swayed by a vampire!' She threw those thoughts to the side and tightened her eyes shut.

She threw her arm around Alucard's neck and pressed her lips harshly against his. It seemed as if her heart skipped a beat, her breath shortening. She gives in to all of her temptations, not caring about the consequences for once. She opened her eyes, her fingers slightly moving her straight, blonde hair from her shoulder exposing the spotted red bandage that lay upon her neck. Her hands tear away the cross that lay on her tie, also wrapping around her neck. She tosses it to the floor and pulls Alucard closer and closer, looking into his eyes.

Alucard smiled and said. "This isn't the place for this." A portal opened up and Alucard stepped through it with her. They appeared in Integra's bedroom, "Are you ready?" Seeing her nod, he leaned his head down and hesitated. "Welcome to your new life." Alucard sunk his fangs into her neck and began to drink slowly; her blood a red opiet, sweeter and warmer than he could possibly imagine. He finally stopped and pulled back as she was on her last breath. He cut his wrist open and put it to her mouth waiting.

Integral gasped, the bandage ripped away from her neck. Her eyes went wide as he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh. Her heart pounded through her, throwing her sweet blood through his lips. She gasped harder, her breath becoming rough to take. She arched her back slightly, closing her eyes slowly. She could hear her own heartbeat fade away as he drank from her. Her body slowly went limp. Her eyelids were heavy, calling to be shut for good. She didn't care any more, she wanted to be with him without the boundaries of everything that was there before. She wanted to get away, just a while.

She let her head fall backwards, feeling him lift his lips from her bleeding throat. She gasped slightly, unable to move, unable to breath. Her eyes slowly closed as he put his dripping wrist to her mouth. She licked her bloody lips slightly and suckled gently, weakly from his wound. Her body was shaking; sweat beading her forehead. She parted her lips from his wrist and laid back, her eyes still closed. "Alu-card…" She whispered, her voice raspy.

Alucard laid Integra on her back in the bed, watching her change. She was even more beautiful now than she was before. He also watched his seals melt away and he eventually stripped his gloves off exposing hands that had been covered for hundreds of years. It felt good; no more restriction, no more holding back! He could finally drink freely--all he wished and Integra would be at his side. His dreams had come true! He sat and waited for her to wake up.

She faded off into rest, her skin falling to a shade even paler. Her body lay still, like a corpse waiting to be buried. Her pink lips parted slowly, letting out a small bitter breath. It had happened... What she wanted since the first attack on the Hellsing House, since she fell into a deep pit of loneliness. None of them knew that she was the one, crying herself to sleep at night... Not even Walter. She wanted this, and now it had happened. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to the ceiling above her. Walter... What would he say...? What would Seras say..? The knights.. Oh, screw the knights. They betrayed her. No matter how much she wanted revenge, she would never let herself hurt them. She wouldn't become what she hunted.

She didn't know what would happen from this time on. Would it turn out as a 'happily ever after' ending? Or, would it turn into the nightmares that haunted her thoughts? The future was what frightened her. It always has, but now… Alucard was with her. And he would be always, she hoped. She had always wanted him by her side, holding her closer and closer with each pain-staking moment. Now, he was here. They were together.


	2. Master

Chapter Two

Alucard watched her move slightly, the transformation was mostly complete the rest would take a day or two. He wondered what she would do, how she would react, would she be like Seras? Refuse to drink blood? Now he knew that but the large question was would she kill? Would she drink from the living? Probably not, her constraints of honor would always be there human or vampire, either way it would be a challenge and he welcomed it. "Integra, its time to awaken."

Integra slowly opened her bright blue eyes, her glasses no-where to be found. She looked up to the ceiling above her. For a moment, she didn't know where she was at.. But, the cold surface of her own body reminded her and she did not regret it. She moved her head over to the side to look at Alucard. Her neck no longer hurt as she turned, like it had before. The wounds on her neck were completely healed, or close to it. She slowly raised herself from the bed and walked over to Alucard, wrapping her arms around him silently. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled and took a whiff of his scent, opening her eyes. She didn't know what to say, nor what to do. She had completely given herself to him and she was happy.. For once. Even when she was a child, she had never felt like this.

She held him close. "You could look right through me, couldn't you Alucard?" She whispered in his ear. "You could all along..?" She backed up and looked into his red-orbed eyes. She didn't know what would happen now, what would become of the Hellsing organization or.. every thing else for that matter. Right now, she couldn't care less. She would follow her father's and the families line, but... She wanted someone. And that someone, no matter how much she didn't agree with it before, was always Alucard.

Alucard smiled watching her eyes fade into a lumonous red color--part of her transformation again. "Not always and you're the first that I haven't been unable to. But it was the fact, that you began to transcend your humanity that you refused to give up. You revealed yourself to me. How are you feeling? Are you thirsty? What would you like to do now that your no longer bound by the laws of mortals?" Alucard smiled broadly, his anticipation rising swiftly. He couldn't wait for what would come.

She felt different, very different. Her hand slid to wrap around his and a smile; a real smile curled her lips. "I feel better than I have ever felt in my lifetime." She said, standing beside him. Her face hardened for a minute. "I only say this, Alucard. Just because you're free, doesn't mean you can roam around.. Killing humans as you please." She said firmly, looking into his eyes. "..We will not become the scum that we hunt.. Please, Alucard?"

Alucard laughed, "Oh? Is that so? Remember, my fledgling. You no longer give the orders... However I believe I can make a compromise. I will solely stick to those who have done evil, is that satisfactory?"

Alucard smiled, "If that is what you wish." He saw her nod. " You no longer have to travel by such mundane means" he laughed, fading into the night with her by his side. They reappeared on the roof of a mansion. "So what do you wish to do?"

She held his hand tightly, her blonde hair swaying in the moonlight with the soft breeze. Her tenebrous red eyes scanned over the scenery. The moon high on the horizon and clouds racing through the skies. She looked over to Alucard and smiled. "What ever you wish..." She paused for a moment, hesitant to say what she was about to say. "...Master."


	3. Visit

Genesis – Chapter Three

Alucard smiled widely hearing Integra call him master. He knew that it would be a rare thing so he savored it all the more. He looked to her and said, "Come with me." He opened a portal and walked through it. When he stepped out, he was ready for his first true meal in a very long time. "You may join me in this if you wish, but I shall not force you to." He walked into a horrible looking place where he remembered seeing some report of a major mafia hang out and high potential of becoming ghouls. They never did but it would be a good first meal. He waltzed inside and looked around catching the attention of more than a few of the mafia members turning to him.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" Guns were pointed at him promptly but he just smiled.

"You humans and your guns, how pathetic, without those puny little weapons, you have absolutely no hope… No life."

The leader yelled out, "Just kill the bastard!" They all opened fire with AK47's and mp 5's tearing into his flesh ripping his body apart. He lay in a puddle on the floor as the men laughed. "Take that trash out of here!"

Alucard looked up, "Who are you calling trash? You human scum!" He stood once more and grabbed the nearest human and drained him dry. He launched at the rest of them and enjoyed the chaos as it ensued. Their fear was almost as delicious as their blood and their screams--a symphony on his ears as he ripped through the pathetic little mob.

Integra watched him closely, her eyes narrowing as he walked inside. She took a breath. She didn't know whether she should of.. Or not. This place was a horrible place, she knew it for sure.. Killers, murderers, and drug pushers... She hated those people. They were just corrupting the world even farther. She jumped hearing the screams echo across the land and she clenched her fists, walking in slowly.. "Alucard." She said, watching him drain someone dry...

She bit her lip. She could hear each and every heartbeat, just calling out for her to taste their pulses. It pounded away in her head.. Over and over again, never-ending.. Just a nagging continuous sound that she wished would disappear. Her eyes glowed bright red as she parted her slim lips, showing the elongated fangs protruding from her gums. She looked over the fearing faces.. Their eyes wide and their heartbeats rapid.. She could taste it.. Their fear, she could smell it.

Without another moment of hesitation, she rushed towards the leader and sunk her fangs into his throat. He was struggling, only making the feeling better.. Oh, God. It was great.. It was an ecstasy she's never tasted, a crimson ambrosia dripping down her throat. In seconds, the man was drained dry and on the floor in front of the grinning Integra. Her eyes were closed in pure pleasure, now she knew what it had been like.. To kill, to feed.. And to love it.

Alucard stopped turning to see Integra drain a man. He smiled and laughed, he could feel her enjoyment through their link, and this was truly perfect. How many nights had he dreamed of this night where she would walk at his side, and the best is that she had made the choice of her own will.

By this time they were all but dead or escaped. He had had his fill for the moment, "How wonderful, how truly amazing! How did it taste? Do you want more?" He was grinning madly by this time and wondering how she would react.

She snapped her head towards him, her fangs pink.. Her lips bloody. She put her head down and stayed silent for a few moments. She slowly walked over to him, walking over the bodies that lay on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him.. "I don't understand, Alucard." She whispered. "Is this what you did.. Many years ago? Killing.. Enjoying it? Is it what I am.. supposed to do? Enjoy this?" She asked with no emotion, just wonder. She didn't know whether this feeling was.. Normal, or.. She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. She licked her lips, she had enjoyed it.. Yes, she did. The taste, the pleasure.

"...I want more.." She whispered.

Alucard frowned at first, "that's not all but yes, isn't it good? Doesn't it taste better than the finest whine? You will grow to enjoy it, but I believe the mission we had before is still valid, I will not allow these pathetic FREAKS to run this city wild. but I thought we would have fun tonight." He smiled again, "then you shall have it." He smiled running after one of the escaped men and he found another member of the mob. He grabbed him and waited for Integra.

Integra walked after him, keeping her head down.. And there it was again.. That fast, rapid heartbeat racing through her head. She closed her eyes, hearing Alucard's voice in her head as well. _You will grow to enjoy it..._ She let out a small breath and looked to Alucard, holding the mob member. "A great pick..." She whispered before racing up to the human and clamping down on his throat, draining him.. Making sure he felt pain, making sure he felt the blood seep from his veins down her throat.. Pain was what she wanted him to feel, and that was what he got... And a lot of it.

His screams echoed through the night, bouncing off the walls and pounding against the grey, velvet clouds.. She dropped the human and looked to the moon with blood still on her tongue.. She closed her eyes and smiled. "...Thank you, Alucard. For showing me this..." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, brushing her bloody lips over his.

Alucard smiled as he watched her come closer and embraced her, enjoying the taste of blood swimming between them. They disappeared into the darkness and appeared in her office, "I will show you everything."

She looked up into his red-orbed eyes and smiled. "...Good." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. This was perfect.. It's what she had always wanted.. To be with him, to know what his kind was truly like.. To taste the purity of the blood on her tongue. It was.. refreshing, magnificent. There weren't enough words for her explain it. She felt happy, truly happy.. Once in a lifetime.

Alucard smiled but for once, it was a real smile for he was truly happy. He hadn't been happy for hundreds of years. "From now on we will be happy. Well, shall we go pay the ones that betrayed you, a small visit?"

Integra looked into his eyes. "..We cannot hurt them... We'll just be what we've been hunting these so many years.. They might be traitors, and assholes.. and bastards.." She got angrier with each word. She took a deep breath. "...But they are not freaks. Nor vampires that feed on the innocence." She told him. "..If they do anything else, to me.. Or any of us.. I am sure they will not like it.. Because of what I now am.." She grinned. "And how I turned..." She chuckled and hugged him tighter. "..They will not be very happy." She laughed. "..It will be great watching them squirm."

Alucard laughed hearing a bit of the old Integra back in her voice. "I see, well I'll leave that up to you." He stood hearing footsteps. "My, my I believe Walter's coming."

She sighed. "..What shall... what shall I tell him?" She asked, keeping her head on his chest. "...I just don't know how he will react." She heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. She grinned widely. Maybe.. She thought, putting her lips to Alucard's just as the door was opening. She closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through Alucard's hair, giving all the passion she possibly could. She laughed inside, pulling him closer.

Alucard embraced her as Walter opened the door. "Alucard what do you think..." Walter dropped the papers in shock, "Sir Integra what are you doing!" Alucard didn't intend to help her from this one, but he was going to laugh and watch to see what she would do.

Integra broke the kiss and bit her lip with a smile on her face. It faded seeing the look of surprise on Walter's face. She backed away from Alucard and walked over to Walter, trying to divert her eyes so he wouldn't see the red orbs where her blue pupils were just a night ago. "..I've made a choice, Walter." She said, pulling some of the blonde hair back from her face. "..I believe that choice is for the best, not only for this organization.. But, for me as well.. Alucard, too." She closed her eyes and looked up, right into his eyes so he could see. "..I've made a choice." She repeated. "..Though it changes nothing but what I am... I hope you understand, Walter. And I hope you are not disappointed."

Alucard watched on happily. Walter tried to regain his composure even after seeing her eyes. "I don't know what to say but I suppose so long as you intend to continue your mission, then I cannot argue with your decision. However to be truthful, I didn't expect this. I thought you were stronger, but you made your choice and I am simply a humble servant to the Hellsing family but what will you tell the queen? When she finds out that you are escaped from your imprisonment, and about this?"

Alucard said, "She is strong, Walter. In fact anyone else would break after being betrayed by your precious queen and country!"

"As I said, I am not to argue with you. I am merely a servant to the Hellsing house, that is all." He straightened his back and left.

Integra sighed and turned back to Alucard, her head drooping from her shoulders. "..Dammit." She said, clenching her fist. She opened her eyes and slowly walked over to Alucard. "..I wonder just how the others will take it." She sighed. "..And the Queen? I don't think she'll be happy about it either." She paused and silence ran between them for a while. "..Maybe I should return..." She looked down again. "I think Walter is... Well, I don't know what Walter thinks. Nothing changes, except what I am.. Do you think it will be that hard for them to accept?"

Alucard frowned in thought. "Well I think that if that's your choice, we should go talk to her majesty this evening and tell her before those morons get to her and mislead her." He sat on Integra's desk. "Walter will get over it. He's just too stuck on what's prim and proper." Alucard laughed somewhat. and waited to see what she would decide.

Integra nodded slightly. "..I do believe that's a good idea. We need to get there first thing.. I am sure she will believe them, if they get there before us. Especially with what's occurred lately." She gave a small smile and put her hand to her forehead. "..Ughn.. I'm tired." She laughed, watching him sitting on her desk. "..Walter is very old fashioned. It is sometimes a good thing.. Sometimes, a bad. But, he's been here for a long time. I guess he thought he knew me.." She looked up into his eyes. "..But, no one did.." She smiled. "..But you."

Alucard nodded and said, "Then lets go." he opened a portal and waited for her to enter, when they did they appeared in the empty throne room, "She's already on her way, Sunrise is in 1 hour so we need to leave before then. Ill leave this to you, ohh and you look a bit ruffled." her clotes cleaned themselves and mended themselves so that they looked brand new. "Well now we wait."

She smiled to him and looked back to the empty throne with a sigh. She would not show it.. But, she was nervous as all hell. She didn't know whether the queen would behead her on the spot, or wait so that all of England could see. She stood in front of the throne and waited.. Waited...

The Queen entered the room without a smile, without a frown. No emotion what so ever. She looked over to Alucard and Integra walking onto her throne. Integra bowed her head and kneeled. "Your Majesty."

The Queen looked to her with now a frown, seeing her redened eyes. "..Sir Integra.." Her voice was soft, even with a bit of anger behind it. "..Why are you here on this night? Why was I awaken from my beauty sleep?" She asked.

Integra sighed. "I am sorry, your majesty. But, it is of the utmost importance that I speak with you right away... I am sure you know.. Just by looking into my eyes."

The Queen growled. "..Yes, I can see what you now are!" She yelled. "..Tell me, what happened? Did they attack you? Or did your servent drink your blood? Should I get the gullitine ready, Integra?"

Integra tightened her eyes shut. "No, My Queen. They did not attack me.. I have made the choice on my own. I made the decision to become what I am." The Queen shifted in her seat, thinking about the information she just recieved. She clenched her fingers around the arm handle of the throne. "How dare you?" The Queen asked. "How dare you embarrass me? Embarrass this country? YOUR FATHER? Your father was a good man, and he would die.. Die because of you, seeing what you have become! Hearing these words you are now speaking to me.. How dare you, Integra."

Integra lowered her head, but kept a stern look on her face. "..I'm sorry, your majesty." She sighed and stood slowly, keeping her head down. "..I hope you understand, your Majesty. That my species does not change anything... I will still hold the operations and the organization of Hellsing. These freaks will not be allowed to run killing and slaughtering the innocence of this country! I am not that different from a few nights ago, My Queen. My morals, my goals and hopes are still in place. I will not become what I hunt. You must understand, Majesty.."

"Understand what?" The Queen yelled. "You have let them win, Integra. You are now the very scum you killed, you are the scum!" She yelled. "..You do not deserve anything.. that I or this country have given you. You are a disgrace, Integra." The Queens eyes narrowed. "..You always have been."

Integra clenched her fists. "..Yes, My Queen.." She opened her eyes and looked over to Alucard with tears in her eyes. She looked away.. "..Yes, My Queen."

Alucard laughed stepping forward, "Stop, You sure are a high and mighty person arent you? you think all is cut and dry black and white, but how can you decide things when you have never battled the undead never have wave after wave of those FREAKS to deal with, have you even ever fired a gun? you think youre over and above all of this but youre just a coward that lays blame, she has done all this and with all of you sneearing at her! How dare you! you pathetic little mortal, its time someone put you in your place human!" he stood teeth bared. eyes flashing bright red.

Integra threw herself up and grabbed Alucard, throwing him behind her. She glared into his eyes and looked back to the Queen. "..I am sorry, your Majesty." She growled lowly. "..I will continue doing my mission. You will no longer have to deal with this Organization.. We will ask you for nothing.. We hope you do not ask for anything as well.. I must say, Your Majesty. I thought you would understand.." She looked away and started to walk, grabbing Alucard and pulling him along.

The Queen glared at their backs. "...Pathetic." She growled.

Integra let go of Alucard, but kept walking. It was too much for her to deal with... Everything. She thought she would understand, but no one really did.. But, she didn't regret what she did. If she hadn't, she would of died anyway.. Before that, she felt like her heart was cold, ready to flatline at any minute. But, now.. She felt free. And no one would give her any slack. She's fought for this country, her Queen.. Her organization since she was a child.. And now with the slightest thing, they all turned their backs.

Alucard was startled slightly when he was yanked back and dragged for a time when they left the throne room he said, "What the hell are you doing? " he was almost furious with her actions, "that sanctimonious holyer than though woman needed to realise reality! shes shrouded and protected and has never seen any of the horors that would send most humans running screaming! she had no right to say those things to you so why the hell did you stop me?" he stood glaring at her.

Integra turned around to face him. "..What would you rather want?.. For the both of us to get killed, or for my confidence and pride to be taken a shot!" She glared back at him. "..She's the Queen, Alucard. No matter what she does, you must show her the utmost respect. Or you will, 'disappear.'" She turned away from him. "..She has always been protected and kept from the real horrors of life, Alucard. Its what being Queen truly means. She doesn't know of how many times we've saved her life.. Nor does she care." She said with a sigh. "Some of what she said was true, anyway Alucard.. If you wish to stay by my side with what I am..." She looked back. "..Get used to hearing me get lectured."

Alucard chuckled calming down, "They could never kill me and i would never let them kill you. you should know that. well hopefully she'll allow things to continue like normal, even if your no longer invited to any officail functions, you hated those anyway." he laughed and opened another portal back into her office.

She looked over to him with a sigh. "..Yes, I didn't like going to them anyway. They were a waste of time." She walked itno the portal and stepped behind her desk, sitting down in the leather chair behind it. "..This is such a... eventful night, don't you think?" She smiled, but it faded. "I'm so tired.." She said, rubbing her temple with her slim, shaking fingers.


	4. His Own Sacrifice

Alucard smiled again, this one however was not a toothy grin nor was it a twisted or meniacal one but a real smile. "Sleep well, Integra." He fell into sleep and for a few hours the Hellsing house was quiet as few people were awake now during the day.

Hours later, Alucard again awoke with Integra in his arms and a smile on his face. he watched her sleeping. She was so peaceful and so tranquil, and so beautiful. She had been beautiful as a human, yes. He had watched as more than one human oogaled her at royal balls; the only time she was ever in a dress. He wanted to shoot them dead for their thoughts as he peered in their small pathetic minds.

He came back to the present as her scent wafted to his nose and he was intoxicated by it. He knew she would be a strong vampire. She would be a no life queen and they would rule over this weak world together.

Integra shifted slightly as her platinum blonde hair fell into her face. She opened her red-orbed eyes slowly, loving the warmth between their two bodies. She looked into his eyes, a smile threatening to curl her lips. It had been the best nights sleep she's had in a long time.. The first time she hadn't had a nightmare. She smiled. "Did you have a good rest, Alucard?"

Alucard said, "Yes, and I trust you did as well?" He opened the lid of his coffin slowly and waited for her to get out. When she did so he soon followed. "We have visitors, we should go to you office." And with that they instantly moved to her office to see Walter just walking into her office. "Sir Integra, you have visitors." He waited patiently for his orders. Alucard smiled and stood beside Integra waiting what would come. He sensed he would not like it and cocked his gun.

Integra bowed her head to Walter. "Thank you, Walter." She sat down at her desk and waited.. Visitors? What such visitors would be coming at this hour? She looked to Alucard for a moment before her eyes focused on the door. She sighed heavily. She hoped this had nothing to do with the Her Majesty. She wasn't in a very good mood to deal with that matter for the moment.

Walter bowed and walked out and moments later, two men in formal dress entered the room. "Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, we bring you biddings from Her Majesty. Sir Integra, your actions have dishonored the crown and the queen herself. Your organization is banned and disband forthwith! You have fallen from the graces of god. All of England will no longer acknowledge you as a member of her majesty's most holy round table. All your garb of power and light shall be stricken from you and you will never again be able to enter the light of her majesty or that of god. May god have mercy upon your soul!" With that said, one of the men walked forward placing a piece of paper on the table and as Alucard drew his gun, the man swiftly retreated and they bowed and turned, leaving the house that was now cursed by the queen herself.

Integra growled lowly, that rumble echoing from the pit of her throat. She closed her eyes and grabbed the piece of paper from the table and her eyes scanned over it.

"Sir Integra Hellsing: You have dishonored Her Majesty, the Queen, and our fine nation. You are disbanded from the Holy Round Table. You will be stripped of your power and the Hellsing Organization will cease to exist.

May God Have Mercy Upon Your Souls. Amen."

Integra slammed her hand down on the desk. "How dare they?" She growled, her eyes were burning with a pure hatred. "How dare they do this to us!"

Alucard growled dangerously. "I know I should have shot her when I had the chance! They dare, Integra, because they have never set foot in a battlefield! They never fired a gun or drew a knife, they dare because they are cowards!" H was furious at what would come. She would be stripped of her rank, her honor, her solders, everything and he couldn't stand it.

Just then, Walter entered the room. "I take its not good news." He frowned. "For what its worth, I'm sorry, and orders or not, I'll stay with you, Sir Integra. Until the end… I am a retainer of the Hellsing house and no matter what, I will stay." He bowed and left to go see to the transfer of the soldiers, and to the dismissal of the staff that surely would like to leave. He was angry with what they were doing but he was sure that Integra was far more furious.

She didn't know exactly what to do.. For a moment, she looked to her father's painting hanging in the office and closed her eyes. She clenched her fists so tight she thought she could hear her knuckles breaking with each movement. She let out a slow, frustrated breath and slammed a dagger into the note, putting the blade of it almost completely through the wood. "I will not be dismissed so easily! We have fought, our men have lost their lives…! We almost lost our own lives to protect the Queen! I have been their loyal servant for many years! I will not be discarded like a piece of trash!"

Alucard snarled and said, "I'm off to go make the queen reverse her orders." Alucard began to walk towards the door.

Enrico Maxwell was sitting at his large oak desk. Behind him was a large silver cross hung from the wall. He read a letter that was just handed to him and his eyes grew larger and he smiled broadly. "Please call Paladin Alexander up here, please." The sister nodded and said, "of course, Father Maxwell." He waited and moments later, Paladin Alexander Anderson arrived.

"Ye called and here I is, Father Maxwell." Enrico nodded and said, "Yes there's some good news for once, Alexander. The Hellsing house has officially been disbanded, and is open for attack. We can finally act as gods servants and smite that sinful organization!" Anderson smiled and turned. "Me be on the first plane to London, sir."

Integra continued to sit, her eyes slowly tearing. She looked over to where Alucard had walked out and sighed. She would not regret the decision she made. For once, she wanted something for herself. Someone for herself.. She didn't care if she was being selfish.

She stood and walked over in front of her desk and stood in front of her father's painting. She grimaced. God, it felt like her father's eyes were piercing her. She had to look away, casting her head down. "Have I disgraced your name father? Did I really do such a sin? Is it a sin to love?" She sighed heavily and stepped back behind her desk, holding her head up with her hands as she continued to look over the note in front of her.

Alucard walked down a hall of Buckingham Palace. He carried with him such a aura of doom, destruction, and death that the men could only shudder in fear. The few of them that had approached were flung back or left unconscious. As furious as he was he would not create a body count. He wouldn't create any reason for the Hellsing house to be further dishonored. He opened the doors to the throne room and approached the queen. The men tried rushing at him or shooting him but were instantaneously frozen. "Your majesty, I would speak with you."

He nearly snarled the words barely keeping himself in check. The queen pondered it for a moment. "We would hear you for 2 minutes only then you must leave this court and never return."

Alucard nodded and said, "Please do not disband the Hellsing house. They are the last line of defense for England. Without them your country would be put in peroulus danger from the creatures of the night. If you need someone to blame for Integra's choice, then blame me! I did it, I'm the one who should be punished, not her. She is the only person who can protect this country from the type of enemy that threatens you most. I ask you to restore Integra to her rightful position and I will allow myself to be locked away." The last part of his sentence was almost chocked out and he kneeled waiting for her answer.

The Queen looked upon him and stood from her throne. She approached him slowly. "And give me one reason why I should take you up on this offer? She has dishonored this country more than once… All of you have." She looked into his eyes with a cold glare.

Alucard gritted his teeth and said, "because she is the ONLY person that has unwaveringly defended this country with her very life. For queen and country and no other reason! Can you say that of anyone else, can you say that of any of those backstabbing knights! She is the only one to protect this land, and the only one who can." He wanted to add, and if you don't restore her to her proper place, I'll show you how much you need her. But he held his tongue.

The Queen sighed for a moment and turned back to her throne. "Very Well.. I will restore Integra's title.. But, you... You, vampire, shall be locked away until I deem it necessary to release you once again. Do you understand?"

Alucard bowed and with a simple acknowledgement disappeared. He appeared a moment later in Integra's office. "Integra, the queen has agreed to return your title. I still doubt you'll be invited to any ball's but you will be allowed to continue your work, by the graces of the queen." He sighed but he knew it would be worth it even though he would most likely never see her again. He sighed and sat down on a chair that appeared just as he sat down.

She looked up and stared at him for a moment. "..How?" She walked over to him. "...How did you-...?" Her voice was cut off by the gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach.

Alucard stood, "I had to agree to one stipulation: that I would allow myself to be sealed away, to only be unsealed by the queens direct order." Alucard bowed his head and he approached her, hugging her gently. "I'm sorry but it's the only way."

She stood shocked for a moment. A slow stream of tears ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. The tears threaded between the thick lashes. "...Alucard." She whispered. She gripped his red jacket and held it tightly. She didn't know what to say.. Her only happiness was going to be stripped from her.. It was either that or her honor. She would have rather had him. She tightened her eyes shut and stayed silent...

Alucard frowned. "I'm sorry Integra, I had no other choice. Orders will take several days to process, we have at least 5 days before someone comes to see me sealed away. We have until then." He could no longer speak. He wiped away the tears from Integra's eyes, and held her tighter. "Your work will continue, everything will be ok."

'No, no it won't be okay.' She thought. Even if she had went back to normal, who was she going to use on missions.. Seras? She has screwed up so many times, she'd lost count. 'No, it won't be okay.' She thought again. She let out shaking breath and leaned against him, her fingers gripping the red jacket of his tightly. She laid her head on his chest. Her eyes were wide and trembling, distant. She bit her lip. She sighed heavily and looked up into his eyes. "...You shouldn't have did that, Alucard. I would have..." She paused. "I would have rather been with you, then with the Traitors and the Throne." She looked down. "I don't know what to do, Alucard. I am not strong enough to do this all alone.."

Alucard said, "Yes you are, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are strong enough to become a no-life queen, and now that your not bound by the restrictions of your humanity, you don't have to fear anyone. In a way, I will always be here to protect you. After all, you are one of fledglings. You have my strength flowing through your veins, and you will always be able to call me. I will be there in your greatest time of need, I swear. In many ways, I will be with you even after I've been sealed."


	5. Start Begging

Integra pulled away from Alucard, trying to piece together what was left of her composure. She sighed heavily and backed away. "...You shouldn't have done that, Alucard." She looked up into his eyes and walked back over to her chair behind the desk. She sat and clenched her fists together tightly in front of her. 'They are traitors, even to themselves.' She thought, clenching her fists tighter and tighter. Life would never get back to normal, no matter how much Her Majesty wanted it to.

Alucard frowned, not knowing what exactly to say, "what I did I did for you I know how important this is for you and i know your stronger than you think, lets not waste this time we have left by arguing, we don't have much time." alucard was beginning to doubt that this was such a good idea what if all of this was a mistake, all that he had done after one night it had all been blown to shit because people couldn't accept what they feared and what they didn't understAnd.

Integra looked up to him. "...I agree." She looked down to the paperwork on her desk and sighed, all the words just looked like black blurs and unreadable gibberish. She looked over to the glass next to her hand and sipped at her tea, placing it down softly and quietly. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't want to serve a country that stabbed her in the back the first chance they could have got, but she didn't want to become a monster either. She wouldn't become what she has tried so desperately to destroy. "You are dismissed, Alucard." She looked into his eyes, replacing that shattered mask with an even stronger, more dependable shield of defense.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "i see and a good evening to you miss hellsing." With that he phased through the wall and appeared down in his room where he pondered what to do next.

Integra watched him phase through the wall and sighed. They probably expected her to forget all about their betrayal. Heh, yeah right. Her eyes hardened back to their normal, cold appearance and she got back to the tremendous amount of paperwork, of which she despised more than anything else. She placed a cigar between her slim, pale pink lips and drew a drag from its nicotine goodness.

Paladin Alexander Anderson stepped from the train for the 3rd time he knew this would be the last, with the house being disavowed and that hellsing bitch thrown from her high horse he would be able to rid the world of that scum for all time and it would be the holy blades he wielded that would do it. he took a taxi to his apartment to prepare for the destruction of hellsing, but he stopped the car when he saw none other than Alucard walking down the street and into a bar no less, this was too much luck now he would take out that demon once and for all, and tomorrow, what was left of hellsing. He stepped out of the car and into the bar.

Alucard caught the paladin walking towards him a smile on his face as he sat down beside alucard which made him smile as he said, "I didn't think priests frequented bars much, then again being the failed science experiment you are I'm not surprised you have to drown your sorrows human."

Alexander gritted his teeth and said, "If we weren't in front of all of these people id kill ye right now you unholy monster."

Alucard laughed a hearty laugh that sent chills down Alexander's spine, "you need new lines catholic; then again you've never changed your tune as a religion for 14 hundred years so why should I expect change from a failed science experiment like you."

Alexander was the one to laugh this time, "cowardly words from a demon that hides behind the weapons of man."

Alucard stood tired of this banter and said, "The roof."

Alexander smiled, "perfect the place where ye shall finally meet your earthly end and I shall send your accursed soul to hell for all eternity."

Alucard disappeared and the paladin went up the stairs emerging on the roof access door he saw a smiling alucard, "So let's cut to the chase Start begging."

* * *

Hahaha.. Thanks ppl for the reviews! We appreciate it! We will get more writing done on this one. I promise. Check out our other Hellsing ones. 


End file.
